Always Her Hero
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Albus Dumbledore was always Minerva's hero, right from her first day at Hogwarts. Now he was senselessly dead, her world had ended when he fell from the tower. Minerva grieves alone, how would she go on without him. Romantic sweet. One shot, probably.


Always Her Hero  


The music played softly in the background, an endless drone that did nothing to take her mind off what had happened that night.

_"Let me be your Hero ..."_

Minerva had turned on the radio, to drown out the sound of the Phoenix lament, unable to bear hearing it any more.

_"Would you save my soul tonight ..._

_I can be your hero ..."_

The words drifted into her consciousness, touching a chord within her. Albus Dumbledore had always been her hero, from the first moment she saw him, as an eleven year old schoolgirl. He had seemed impossibly tall and handsome, with eyes that sparkled with wonder and joy, she'd been a little nervous of him at first. His kindness and humour had made life easier for the lonely girl, who was homesick and friendless. Albus, more than anyone else, had reached out to her, he'd been her hero even then. As she'd grown closer to him, she had come to know his courage, and wisdom, the true gifts of a hero.

"Oh Albus, if only you could still be my hero, if only you were still here." Minerva whispered, as the tears flowed freely down her face. The first time she had cried since it happened, since her world ended.

Minerva hadn't seen him fall, but she had known even so. Known instantly, with terrible certainty, that the world had lost one of the greatest and brightest. That a light had gone out, and the world was a darker colder place without him. Known too, that the greatest part of her was gone forever, and she would never be whole, never be healed again. Her grief would be a raw wound that she would bear all her days.

"Would you die for the one you love ?

Hold me in your arms tonight ..."

Oh she had wanted to, would have welcomed the relief of death with open arms, longed to end a life made meaningless by his absence and join him. Minerva was a strong woman though, and she had seen the sorrow and shock on the faces of Harry and the other students, they needed her. So she stayed, for them, was strong for them. Determined to show them how to carry on, to keep her grief private. Albus would have wanted it this way, would have told her to live.

"I can be your hero ..."

And he had been her hero, always her hero, the world's hero. Albus had been much more than that though - her friend, her lover, her soul mate. Every time he held her, kissed her, he was her hero. When he smiled for her, for her alone, and gave her strength to carry on, he was her hero. Albus hadn't died a hero's death though. His passing had been senseless, pointless, falling from a tower, already dead before he hit the ground. An act of surrender, why had he chosen to abandon her ?

"Why, Albus, why ? Why did you leave me ? Why didn't you love me enough to stay with me ?" Minerva whispered to the empty skies.

A gentle familliar hand brushed her arm, grasped her hand, turned her to face a shadowy ghostlike figure, half shrouded in darkness. Pale bright eyes, that still twinkled, just as they had in life, smiled tenderly at her, as she was pulled into his embrace. He had come back for her, to see her one last time, from beyond the grave.

"I can be your hero ...

I can kiss away the pain

I will stand by you forever."

"I will always be with you Minerva, my love, always." A soft warm voice whispered in her ear.

Gentle arms drew her closer, ever closer to him, nestled against his chest Minerva felt his warmth, the warmth of life, heard his heart beat vibrant and strong.

"You ...you're ...not ...dead ?" She could barely form the words, dreading the answer, hardly able to believe what her senses told her.

"I would never, could never, choose to leave you, Minerva my darling." Albus whispered, kissing her on the lips tenderly. "Trust me, my love, I am very much alive." His lips brushed her cheeks, kissing away her tears, "I am so sorry my darling, so very very sorry, to put you through this. It was neccessary ..."

Minerva's finger on his mouth hushed him, "You can tell me tomorrow, my love. For tonight, just hold me, never let me go."

"Would you dance

If I asked you to dance ?"

Albus was her hero, still her hero, he had returned from seeming death for her. Tomorrow there would be time for explanations. Tonight they danced, while the moon and stars smiled for them, and a phoenix sang joyously.

_Author's Notes_

_This was inspired by the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias, which I heard tonight, it touched me and made me think of Albus. The song lyrics are from Hero, by Enrique Iglesias, I did not write them. _

_It's my first song fic, and I wasnt quite sure how best to format the lyric to display well. _

_This is how JKR should have ended the 6th book imo, please read and review. Thanks. I cried loads while writing this. _


End file.
